


Gitara

by anak_ng_heneral



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anak_ng_heneral/pseuds/anak_ng_heneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ibinuhos ni Rusca ang lahat ng kanyang husay sa kanyang mga kamay, ang lahat ng kanyang damdamin sa kanyang boses, at ang lahat ng hindi niya masabi sa kanyang mga mata na kusang bumabalik-balik sa kinatatayuan ni Goyong. Ang kanyang pag-awit ay kanyang pag-amin, ang pagbitaw niya sa katotohanan ay siya na ring pagkamit ng kanyang kalayaan."</p><p>Where for the first time Goyong isn’t sure whether someone likes him or not, and Rusca is finally punished for all his smug teasing of all the other ships getting together. PUNYETA KAYONG DALAWA, ITO ANG NABABAGAY SA INYO. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gitara

Hindi naman sa tinatago ni Rusca ang nararamdaman niya para kay Goyong. Hindi talaga.

Kung ayaw ni Rusca na malaman ni Goyong ang nararamdaman niya para sa kanya, hindi siya sana nakipagtagpo ngayon kay Goyong, nagtatago mula sa tirik na araw sa lilim ng isang puno, naka-sumbrero para hindi masilaw at kalong-kalong ang gitarang dapat kanina pa niyang inuwi. Hindi sana siya pumayag na samahan itong mag-aral imbis na umalis na ng campus, ngayong tanghaling-tapat na at tapos na ang lahat ng klase niya ngayong umaga. Hindi niya sana hinayaang humiga si Goyong sa tabi niya, nakasandal sa kanyang binti, gamit na unan ang kanyang backpack.

Hindi masama para kay Rusca ang ipakita at ipadama kay Goyong ang nararamdaman niya. Ang ayaw niya lang ay ang aminin ito.

Nakataob sa tiyan ni Goyong ang dalang libro habang may binabasa siyang text: _Dolores: Nasa iyo pa ba panyo ko? Kunin ko later, please. :*_. Tinotono ni Rusca ang gitara, sinasanay ang sarili sa instrumentong hindi pa pamilyar sa kamay niya. Pinansin ito ni Goyong. “Bagong gitara ba yan?”

“Kay Kuya Tonio. Susubukan ng banda na mag-acoustic sa intermission sa Friday. Maiba lang.”

Napalingon si Goyong mula sa text niya kay Dolores. “Kayo pala ang mag-i-intermission sa amin? Ano ba yan, di man lang kayo nagsasabi!”

Kinaskas ni Rusca ang gitara, siniguradong nasa tono na ito. “Nakow! Kung hindi ka busing-busy sa pagmo-model, matagal mo na sanang alam yun.”

“Sorry na,” sabi ni Goyong gamit ang boses niyang alam niyang walang makakatiis. Sinend niya na ang text kay Dolores at pinatay ang screen ng phone. Binuksan niya uli ang kanyang libro. “Sobrang hassle nga nitong fashion show eh. Buong linggo na akong hindi nakakapag-aral, eh ang dami pa ding quiz kahit College Week.”

Gwapo. Matalino. Talentado. Galante. Malapit sa tao. Sino ba naman ang hindi mahuhumaling kay Goyong? Sino ba naman ang hindi mangangahas na sumugal? Kahit si Rusca, na matagal nang kilala si Goyong, at matagal na ding saksi sa dinami-dami ng mga kalokohan nito, ay hindi ligtas sa gayuma niya. Dahil na din siguro dito kaya naman ang sa kanya lang, ayaw niyang tumulad sa mga ginagawa ng iba.

Umilaw ang screen ng phone ni Goyong. _Felicidad, 3 new messages_. Pinatay ni Goyong ang screen nang hindi man lang binabasa ang mensahe.

Higit sa lahat, ayaw ni Rusca na matulad sa kanila.

“Wag ka na magtampo! At least magkikita uli tayo ngayong linggo.” Tuloy ni Goyong nang hindi agad sumagot si Rusca. Tumagilid siya para harapin ang kausap.

“Magkikita naman talaga tayo, diba inuman sa birthday ni Paco ngayong Sabado kina Kuya Tonio? O di mo na naman ba kami sisiputin dahil may ka-date ka na naman?”

Kinurot ni Goyong ang baba ni Rusca. “Pupunta ako, ‘to naman. Bakit, selos ka?”

“Ako? Makikipaglaban sa iba para lang sa'yo? O Dios ko!” _O Dios ko, ituro Niyo lang po sa akin kung paano._ Pinilit ni Rusca ang sarili na tumawa kahit na nararamdaman niyang nag-iinit ang kanyang tenga. Tinanggal niya ang kanyang sumbrero at pinampaypay ito sa sarili. “Mag-aral ka na nga.”

Binuklat ni Goyong ang libro at nagsimulang magbasa, habang marahang tumitipa at kumakanta naman si Rusca, at nagkaroon sila ng ilang mapayapang minuto ng katahimikan.

* * *

Maya-maya'y nag-vibrate ang cellphone ni Goyong. _Felicidad calling_ , basa nito. Ni-reject ni Goyong ang tawag. Medyo sumimangot siya sa istorbo sa kanyang paspasang pag-aral.

Huminto si Rusca sa pagtipa. “Maingay ba? Ititigil ko na lang kung di ka makapag-aral.”

“Wag, wag.” Nawala bigla yung simangot, napalitan ng matamis niyang ngiti. "Ituloy mo lang, nakaka-relax. Gusto nga kitang kasama mag-aral eh, mas nakakapag-isip ako kapag tumutugtog ka.” Napa-tumbling ang puso ni Rusca sa mga salitang iyon. Ganun si Goyong. Napakadali niyang paniwalaan, kasi kayang-kaya niyang ipaparamdam sa iyo na ikaw ang pinakamahalagang tao sa mundong ibabaw.

Nag-vibrate na naman ang cellphone ni Goyong. Malalim na uli siya sa binabasa, di man lang niya tiningnan kung sino yun bago niya i-reject ang tawag at patayin nang tuluyan ang cellphone. Di din siya tumitingin habang inaabot ang gilid ng inuunanan na bag, kaya dumadaplis sa tuhod ni Rusca ang daliri niya habang kinakapa niya ang zipper. Isinilid ni Goyong ang cellphone niya sa loob ng bag—at biglang napabangon. “Ay punyeta, may pagkain nga pala ako!”

Nilabas niya ang sinasabing pagkain, nakabalot sa magandang plastic at may nakadikit na Post-It note: _Wag magpapagutom! – Felipa <3_. “Uy, suman!” Kumuha si Goyong ng isa at humiga ulit habang binabalatan ito. Inalok niya kay Rusca ang mga natitirang suman.

Isipin pa lang ni Rusca na kakain siya ng bigay ng ibang tao—maaaring karibal niya o tulad niyang magiging talunan din—kay Goyong ay umikot na ang sikmura niya. “Ayoko, okay lang ako.”

“Ikaw, tumatanggi sa pagkain?” Di makapaniwala si Goyong. Inilapit niya ang kinagatang suman sa mukha ni Rusca, na nahihirapang umiwas dahil nakaharang ang puno sa likod niya at sa harap naman ay nakahiga pa din si Goyong, kasing-kulit ng maliit na bata, sa binti niya. “Sige na, sa'yo na! Kahit di mo sabihin, alam kong gusto mo!”

“Goyong!”

Mula sa may kalsada ay may babaeng tumawag ng pangalan ni Goyong. Kumaway siya at itinuro ang relo. Kinapa ni Goyong ang cellphone niya sa bulsa para tingnan ang oras, at naalalang pinatay niya nga pala ito. “Hala, punyeta! Ala-una na pala!” Dali-dali niyang inempake ang plastic ng suman at ang reviewer.

Pinilit uli ni Goyong na ibigay kay Rusca ang natitira niyang suman. “Ayoko nga!”

“Binibigay ko na nga, tinatanggihan mo pa?” Halos isubo na niya ang suman kay Rusca. Ang gago ng hitsura niya. Kahit umiiling si Rusca ay di niya maiwasang matawa.

Isinubo niyang buo ang suman at itinapon sa bulsa ng bag ang balat. “Sayang, masarap pa naman.” Napa-iling na lang ulit si Rusca—di niya maintindihan kung paano naging durong gwapo pa din si Goyong kahit mukha nang nabubulunan.

Sinuot uli ni Rusca ang sumbrero niya nang umalis si Goyong at binaba ito hanggang sa matakpan ang mata niya, para di niya makita kung paano tumakbo si Goyong para salubungin ang kaklaseng babae. Para hindi niya makita itong yakapin ang babae, kung paano kumapit ang babae sa balikat ni Goyong, at kung paano siya inakbayan nito habang naglalakad silang palayo. Lumingon lang siya nang tawagin ni Goyong ang kanyang pangalan at kumaway bilang paalam, at tumungo uli si Rusca para di niya makitang sabay silang umalis ng kaklaseng babae.

Kaya ni Goyong na iparamdam sa iyo na ikaw ang pinakamahalagang tao sa mundo. Yun nga lang, kaya niyang gawin ito sa napakaraming tao.

* * *

Biyernes ng gabi at puno ang teatro ng kolehiyo para sa College Week fashion show. _NatuRevolution_ ang tema, at ang mga model ay nakasuot ng iba’t-ibang costume na pang-rebolusyon na dinisenyo ng mga kapwa nila estudyante at yari sa mga iniresikulong materyales.

Nakasuot si Goyong ng costume na base sa uniporme ng makalumang sundalo na gawa sa iniresikulo na sako ng bigas at may mga butones na pininturahang tansan. May terno itong sumbrero ng opisyal at may ranggong bituin sa kanyang balikat. Kinunan siya agad ng litrato ni Joven at inupload agad sa Facebook nang nakatag si Kuya Tonio at may caption na “Hindi lang ikaw ang heneral!”

Sa bandang unahan ng bulwagan sila nakaupo habang hinihintay ang intermission. Napapalibutan sila ng mga fans na iba’t-iba ang gimik: fan shirts, mga kumikinang na mga letra ng pangalan ng mga model, karatulang tarpaulin at iba pa. Naka-simpleng t-shirt at maong lang si Rusca. Walang dala maliban sa kailangan niya sa performance mamaya at sa baong ensaymada. Gitarista siya sa banda, ni hindi nga siya ang front man, at wala naman siyang balak magpapansin sa mga model.

Kaya yata lalo siyang napansin nito.

Dala na din siguro ng ordinaryo nilang itsura, mabilis silang nakita ni Goyong nang umikot ito sa dako nila ng stage. Kumaway agad sila at isinigaw ang pangalan niya, at tinaasan niya ng kilay ang mga kaibigan bilang pagbati. Napalunok si Rusca, limot na ang ensaymadang kinakain. May ilang extra na segundo na nagtagal si Goyong sa harapan nila bago siya rumampa papunta sa kabilang banda ng stage.

Ayaw man niyang tumulad sa mga nagkakandarapang katabi niya, hindi nakatiis si Rusca.

“Whoooo! Goyoooong! POGI! ANG SEXY MO!”

Siniko siya ni Paco. “Lakasan mo pa. Hindi pa niya madinig.”

“Gago, hindi pwede sumigaw,” sagot naman ni Rusca. “Kakantahan ko pa siya mamaya.”

* * *

Hindi naman talaga sinadya ni Rusca na ihandog ang ikakanta niya para kay Goyong. Nagsimula ito nang namili siya ng kanta para sa acoustic number nila at nagreact si Joven na dinadamay pa niya ang banda sa katorpehan niya kay Goyong. Bumenta ito kay Paco at lalo na kay Kuya Tonio na di malaman ni Rusca kung nagagalit o natatawa sa kanya. Nasigawan tuloy siya ng “DUWAG!” at “Wag mo sabihin sa akin na mas matapang pa yung mga babaeng nanliligaw kay Goyong kaysa sa iyo?”

Iba ang tapang na alam ni Rusca. Yung kumanta, sumayaw, o magsalita sa harap ng daang-daang tao, walang problema. Yung makipagsuntukan sa mga tambay sa kanto na nambabastos kay Ate Isabel, hindi niya uurungan. Pero ang aminin ang nararamdaman niya para kay Gregorio del Pilar? Hindi niya kailangang pag-isipan para masabing hindi niya kaya.

Ano naman kasi ang magagawa ng pag-amin niya? Matutulad lang siya sa mga babae (at lalake) na ibinigay ang lahat kay Goyong at kinalimutan matapos niyang pagsawaan ang atensyon nila. Pakuwari niya na masaya si Goyong sa kanya dahil kapag siya ang kasama ni Goyong, hindi nito kailangang makipaglaro. At dahil ito ang kailangan ni Goyong sa kanya, ito ang gagawin niya. Baka pag nagbago pa siya ng diskarte ay mawala si Goyong sa kanya, at iyon ay isang bagay na mas lalong hindi kayang harapin ni Rusca.

Si Paco ang kumanta ng unang dalawang awitin na rock, at nag-gitara at back-up vocals muna si Rusca sa likuran ng stage. Kapag naglilipat ng chord ay minsan siyang napapalingon sa gilid, at naaaninag niya si Goyong na nanonood mula sa left wing at nakikipagbiruan sa mga kapwa model. May ilang mga estudyante na ang nakapasok sa backstage at nagpapa-picture sa kanila, at di malayong dudumugin si Goyong ng mga taga-hanga pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng show. Huminga ng malalim si Rusca para mawala ang biglang paninikip ng dibdib niya. O Dios ko, hindi madaling magmahal ng taong mahal ng lahat.

Di nagtagal ay ipinasa na ni Paco kay Rusca ang mikropono. Ipinagpalit ni Rusca ang electric guitar para sa acoustic na gitara, inadjust ang mic stand, at nag-closing spiel para isara ang set. Pasakalye pa lang ng kanta ay sinalubong na agad siya ng hiyawan at palakpakan.

_“Bakit pa kailangan magbihis? Sayang din naman ang porma. Lagi lang namang may sisingit sa tuwing tayo’y magkasama…”_

Ipinaubaya ni Rusca ang sarili sa musika. Nawala ang lahat at ang tunog ng gitara at tinig ng kanyang boses na sinasabayan ng halos limang daang tao lamang ang natira sa mundo habang siya ay nasa entablado.

Ilang sandali pa’y napalingon uli si Rusca sa kaliwa. At biglang andun si Goyong, nakasandal sa scaffolding ng set at halos lumabas na sa kurtina sa kanyang paglapit. Pinapanood niya nang masidhi si Rusca, at sa isang pambihirang pagkakataon ay wala siyang kausap o kasama, kundi nag-iisa at nakatitig lamang sa kanya.

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa.

Sinikap ni Rusca na muling humarap at ibalik ang kanyang atensyon sa mga manonood. Pero mahirap, sobrang hirap, kasi alam niyang ang buong atensyon naman ni Goyong ay nakabaling sa kanya. May ilang saglit na parang tumigil ang utak niya at humiwalay sa katawan niyang patuloy na kumakanta sa entablado. Hindi siya mapakali. Hindi siya sanay. Hindi niya pinangarap na titingnan siya ng ganito ni Goyong, na parang walang ibang tao sa paligid nila kundi siya. At sa isang iglap naliwanagan si Rusca—nakatitig sa kanya si Goyong. Walang kausap o kasama. Walang sumisingit, walang mang-uudlot. Isang pambihirang pagkakataon.

At wala siyang balak na sayangin ito.

Nakalimutan na niyang nasa harapan niya ang audience—hindi na sila ang kausap niya. Ibinuhos ni Rusca ang lahat ng kanyang husay sa kanyang mga kamay, ang lahat ng kanyang damdamin sa kanyang boses, at ang lahat ng hindi niya masabi sa kanyang mga mata na kusang bumabalik-balik sa kinatatayuan ni Goyong. Ang kanyang pag-awit ay kanyang pag-amin, ang pagbitaw niya sa katotohanan ay siya na ring pagkamit ng kanyang kalayaan.

_“Idadaan na lang kita sa awitin kong ito sabay ang tugtog ng gitara…idadaan na lang sa gitara.”_

Nang matapos siya ay binigyan siya ng masigabong palakpakan ng mga manonood. Umapaw ang galak sa puso ni Rusca; naalala niyang siya ay isang musikero na nagtatanghal at hindi lang si Goyong ang nanonood sa kanya. Maligaya siya na nakapagpaligaya siya ng ibang tao.

Sinalubong din sila ng palakpakan ng mga model at crew sa likod ng kurtina. Maraming umapir at tumapik sa kanilang mga balikat, nagbibigay ng congratulations sa pag-eksperimento nila sa labas ng nakasanayang tipo ng musika, kabilang na si Goyong. Akala ni Rusca ay aakbayan lang siya ni Goyong tulad ng ginawa niya kay Paco at Joven. Kaya laking gulat niya nang—niyakap siya ni Goyong.

At binulong ang kanyang pangalan, at tinanong ng, “Pwede ba kitang makita mamaya pagkatapos ng show?”

Hindi agad tumatak sa isip ni Rusca ang nadinig niya. “Ha? Ano?”

Unti-unti na siyang binibitawan ni Goyong—nagtatakbuhan na ang mga model sa kani-kanilang pila. “Hihintayin kita sa dressing room. Please?”

Nakakapit pa din si Goyong sa balikat niya, may ngiting kasing-ningning ng bituin sa kanyang balikat at nakatitig pa din sa kanya na parang walang ibang tao sa paligid maliban sa kanila. Di man niya nakayanang magsalita, naramdaman ni Rusca ang sarili niya na tumango at sumagot din ng ngiti, kasing-bagal at kasing-liwanag ng sumisikat na araw.

Isang huling sulyap, isang huling ngiti, at iniwan na siya ni Goyong.

* * *

Lutang si Rusca buong gabi. Di niya napapansing gutom siya, di siya makausap ng maayos. Ang tagal niyang nagsuklay ng buhok sa banyo, nahuli siyang pumuslit ng kaunting pabango ni Joven, at di na niya maalala kung ano ang dinahilan niya kay Paco nang ikarga niya ang dalawang gitara sa sasakyan nito sabay sabing hindi siya sasama pauwi, magkita na lamang sila sa kaarawan niya bukas. Isa lang ang laman ng utak niya at yun ay ang oras kung kailan siya ay makikipagkita kay Goyong matapos ang programa ngayong gabi.

Sumagi sa isip niya na ang paninindigan niya tungkol sa hindi pag-amin kay Goyong ng kanyang damdamin ay gumuho na sa ginawa niya sa entablado. Hindi man niya ipinagsigawan sa bulwagan na may inaalayan siya ng kanta ay bawi naman yun sa pagtitinginan nila ni Goyong habang umaawit siya. Matalino si Goyong, at mabilis makaramdam ng pagnanasa sa kanya; naintindihan nitong para sa kanya yun kahit wala siyang sabihin. Naisip ni Rusca na baka nagkamali siya ng taya sa sugal at sa huli siya ang malulugi tulad ng kanyang kinakatakutan.

Pero tapos na lahat yun, at hindi na niya mababawi ang mga nangyari. Wala na siyang magagawa kung hindi ipagpatuloy ang nasimulan. Tutal, hindi nga naman sa tinatago niya ang damdamin niya, kaya sa ngayon ay nais niyang sulitin ang mga sandaling ito na pakiramdam niya ay naibsan siya ng sikretong pinapasan, at masuwerte siyang hindi tinanggihan ang kanyang ibinigay na handog.

Sa ngayon ay di niya mabura sa kanyang alaala ang pakiramdam ng bisig ni Goyong na nakayakap sa kanya, ang lalim ng kanyang boses nang hilingin niyang makipagkita si Rusca sa kanya—hindi lang isang beses, kundi dalawa, at may _please_ pa—at ang titig nitong parang hinuhubaran siya hanggang kaluluwa. Sa ngayon ay kinikilig pa din siya. Sa ngayon ay masaya siya. Sa ngayon ay nasasabik siyang makasama si Goyong, at malaman kung bakit siya ipinatawag nito.

Pumasok siya sa backstage entrance ng teatro at dumiretso sa dressing rooms.

Tulad ng inaasahan, napapalibutan si Goyong ng isang batalyon ng mga taga-hanga sa labas ng dressing room. Full Goyong mode siya, lahat kinakausap, lahat nginingitian. Yakap dito, beso dun. Nakikipagbiruan at tumatawa sa mga biro ng mga nanghihingi ng litrato kasama niya. Kulang na lang marinig ni Rusca ang mga naglalaglagang puso at panty ng mga tao sa buong paligid. At parang may kutsilyong tumutusok sa dibdib niya tuwing may kumakausap kay Goyong at tinititigan niya ito, diretso sa mata at parang sila lang ang taong nandoon, tulad ng pagtitig niya lang kay Rusca kani-kanina lamang.

Nag-alinlangan si Rusca kung lalapit nga ba siya.

Inisip niya. Makikipagsiksikan siya sa madla hanggang madating niya si Goyong. Tapos ano? Tatayo siya doon at hihintayin niyang matapos si Goyong sa pagbati at pagpapasalamat sa lahat ng kanyang mga bisita. Papanoorin niyang bumeso, yumakap, at makipaglitratuhan ito sa kanyang mga taga-hanga. At malamang makipag-flirt na din, dahil hindi naman matitiis ni Goyong na hindi makipaglaro hangga’t merong taong bukas sa panghahalina niya. At hindi din naman ipapakita ni Goyong na mas pinapahalagahan niya si Rusca kaysa sa kanila.

Bakit nga ba siya tinawag ni Goyong dito? Para saan?

At nakakasigurado nga ba siya na mas pinapahalagahan siya ni Goyong kaysa sa kanila?

Tahimik na lumabas si Rusca ng teatro.

* * *

“Andyan na ang heneral!”

Samu’t-saring pangangantiyaw ang sumalubong kay Goyong nang dumating siya sa bahay ni Kuya Tonio para sa birthday ni Paco. Nakainom na ang lahat at masarap na ang kwentuhan. Pinapangunahan ni Rusca, na siyang mag-isa sa sofa at hawak ang gitara, ang jamming. Magkatabi sina Paco at Joven sa carpet sa sahig, nasa tumba-tumba si Garci, at si Kuya Tonio ay nasa paborito niyang armchair at nakahawak sa baywang ni Ate Isabel, na siya namang nakaupo sa armrest nito.

Hindi nakasali si Rusca, dahil sa puno ng chicharon ang bibig niya nang dumating si Goyong, at dahil alam niyang wala siyang karapatang batiin si Goyong na parang walang nangyari pagkatapos ng ginawa niya sa teatro. Malungkot siyang umuwi kagabi pero nang magising kinaumagahan ay natauhan siya at agad na nagsisi—oo, nandoon na ang pagdadalawang-isip niya, ang selos, ang takot, pero hindi niya pa din dapat iniwan si Goyong ng walang paalam matapos niyang paasahin ito ng bonggang-bongga.

Kahit ilang ulit siyang pektusan ni Kuya Tonio dahil sa kaduwagan niya, hindi nito mapapantayan ang sakit ng pag-iwan ni Goyong ng konting espasyo sa pagitan nila nang tumabi siya kay Rusca sa sofa; kahit ilang beses siyang alaskahin ni Paco ng “Buti nga sa’yo! Karma mo yan para sa lahat ng panggagago mo sa’kin nung nililigawan ko si Joven!”, wala pa ito sa hiyang naramdaman ni Rusca nang batiin siya ni Goyong at mahinang tinanong ng, “Bakit hindi mo ako pinuntahan?”

“Mahaba-habang paliwanag,” nahihiyang sagot ni Rusca. Sumenyas si Goyong na nakikinig siya pero pinangunahan siya ni Rusca. “Mamaya na. Please.” Walang imik na tumango si Goyong, at ibinalik ang atensyon niya sa nagsasaya nilang mga kasama, at di na uli siya hinarap o nilapitan.

Ngayon lang napansin ni Rusca kung gaano siya nasanay na laging nakadikit kay Goyong. Sanay siya na lagi silang magkatabi, nagbabanggaan, o pasimpleng naghahanap ng paraan para sumagi sa isa’t isa. Ngayon lang niya lubusang naintindihan ang halaga nito nang sumandal si Goyong sa sofa, kumuha ng beer, at nakipag-usap kay Garci tungkol sa huling laro sa UAAP—galaw siya nang galaw sa upuan pero ni minsan ay di man lang dumaplis ang kahit anong bahagi ng katawan niya sa katawan ni Rusca. Ngayon lang din niya nalaman kung gaano pala kalayo ang ilang pulgadang distansya mula sa isang taong nananabik siyang hawakan. Ganito pala kasakit ang ilang pulgadang distansya—wala nang balak si Rusca na hayaan itong lumayo pa.

“Kapatid, ngalay na ako, ikaw muna,” sabi ni Rusca kay Paco. Inabot niya dito yung gitara. Pagkabalik ay sinadya niyang lumapit nang bahagya kay Goyong, pero hindi sapat para tabihan siya nang tuluyan, at nang umupo ay unti-unting binuka ang binti hanggang sumagi ang tuhod niya sa tuhod ni Goyong.

Hindi madasalin si Rusca pero sa sandaling yun ay abot-langit ang panalangin niya na _sana, sana, please Lord,_ hindi pa huli ang lahat. Lagi niyang sinasabi na kaya wala siyang ginagawa kasi ayaw niyang mawala sa kanya si Goyong, pero hindi niya inaasahan na maaaring mawala din sa kanya ito dahil sa hindi niya pagkilos.

Lumipas pa ang ilang segundo at sa wakas ay pa-simpleng ipinatong ni Goyong ang kamay niya sa magkadikit nilang tuhod. Saka lang nakahinga ng maluwag si Rusca.

Nagsimula nang tumugtog si Paco at nag-umpisa na muli ang kantahan, kaya matagal bago sila gumalaw uli.

* * *

Lagpas hatinggabi na nang umakyat sa kanilang kwarto si Tonio at Isabel, at matagal nang nakatulog si Garci sa tumba-tumba, nakanganga at may naka-drawing na bigote sa itaas ng labi. Nagpaalam na si Joven at naghanda si Paco para ihatid siya pauwi. Nang ibalik niya ang gitara kay Rusca, tinapik niya ito sa balikat at bumulong ng, “Kaya mo ‘yan, kapatid.” At umalis na sila ni Joven.

At naiwan sina Rusca at Goyong na mag-isa.

Umayos ng upo si Goyong, at akala ni Rusca madadapa ang puso niya sa biglang pagbilis ng takbo nito sa kanyang dibdib. “Goyong…”

“Rusca…hindi ako galit,” panimula ni Goyong. Hinarap niya si Rusca sa sofa, nakataas ang isang binti sa pagitan nila, nakadantay ang isang braso sa sandalan. Nakatingin ito ng diretso sa mata niya, kasing-sidhi ng pagtitig niya nung pinapanood siyang kumanta. Walang bakas ng galit sa mukha ni Goyong, pero ramdam ni Rusca ang kanyang pagkalito, ang pagtatampo. “Kung ayaw mo sa’kin, kung kaibigan lang tingin mo sa’kin, sabihin mo lang at tatanggapin ko. Kaya ko hiniling na makipagkita sa’yo kasi akala ko, nagkakaintindihan tayo. Pero kung nagkamali ako, sabihin mo lang. Hindi kita pipilitin.”

“Pumunta ako.” Napatungo si Rusca—hindi niya makayanang tingnan si Goyong sa mata. “Pumunta ako pero natakot ako—“

“Natakot?”

“Pinuntahan kita sa dressing room pero ang dami mong kasama. Inisip ko kung hihintayin ko silang umalis, o kung lalapit ako kahit nandun sila, pero hindi ko alam kung paano mo ako tatanggapin sa harap ng madaming tao at natakot ako kaya hindi ako nagpakita. Ang tanga nga eh, kasi paano ko malalaman kung hindi ako lalapit, diba? Arghhhh.” Huminga ng malalim si Rusca, kinuskos ang mukha ng mga kamay, ginulo ang buhok para mailabas ang pagkayamot sa sarili. Tumingala lang siya nang may lakas ng loob na siyang tingnan si Goyong ng diretso sa mata.

“Sorry. Sorry talaga. Nawawala lahat ng tapang ko kapag ikaw na ang pinaguusapan. Pero hindi dahil natakot ako…hindi ibig sabihin nun na ayaw ko.”

Medyo matagal bago sumagot si Goyong. “Hindi naman ito ang unang beses na may umayaw sa’kin. Alam mo yun. Pero matagal na yung huling beses na may bumasted sa akin. Siguro nababahala ako kasi hindi na ako sanay.” Natawa si Goyong sa sarili niyang kahambugan. “Pero mas nababahala ako kasi ikaw yung nambasted sa akin. Kasi sa lahat, di ko hinangad na ikaw ang umayaw sa akin.”

“Ako? Sa dinami-dami nilang lahat…paano naging ako?” Hinanda na ni Rusca ang sarili—inasahan niyang ang pagkakaibigan nila ang idadahilan ni Goyong.

Nagkamali siya.

“Kasi gusto mo ako dahil sa pagkakakilala mo sa’kin. Hindi dahil may pinapangarap ka na gusto mong tuparin ko. Kasi kahit parang gusto mo ako, hindi mo ako hinahabol o nililigawan. At dahil dun sobrang tagal kong hindi sigurado kung gusto mo nga ba ako o hindi. Lagi ko tuloy iniisip—lagi tuloy _kitang_ iniisip. Hanggang sa kumanta ka at tinitigan mo ako at akala ko, eto na’ng sagot, gusto mo nga talaga ako. Pero hindi mo ako pinuntahan, kahit akala kong sigurado na ako sa’yo, kaya lalo akong nalito—at lalo pa kitang inisip. Kasi di tulad ng iba, kahit gusto mo ako, nakakaya mo akong hindian.”

Nanginginig ang mga kamay ni Rusca sa bigat ng kanyang nadidinig, at kinalabit-kalabit na lang niya ang kwerdas ng gitara para matigil ang pangangatog. Paos ang boses niya nang sinabing, “Hindi naman kasi ako tulad nila.”

“Di ba dapat ako yung nagsasabi niyan?” nagbibirong sabi ni Goyong.

Mahal nga kung mahal, pero di nakatiis si Rusca na batukan si Goyong. “Tangina, seryoso na kasi.”

“Tangina ka din, kanina pa akong seryoso dito eh.”

“Eh!” Sumandal si Rusca sa likod ng sofa habang naghahanap ng magandang paliwanag, di na pinag-iisipan ang nilalarong nota sa gitara. Bahagyang nakapatong ang ulo niya sa braso ni Goyong, at maya-maya’y naramdaman niyang namahinga ang kamay ni Goyong sa kanyang balikat. Ilang sandali ang lumipas bago niya sinabing, “Unang-una, bakit kita liligawan, eh di naman talaga yun yung tipo mo?”

Nabuhayan ng loob ang kamay na nakahawak sa balikat ni Rusca; dahan-dahan itong naglakbay pataas, marahang nilaro ang buntot-maya sa kanyang batok. Sandaling napapikit si Rusca at narinig imbis na nakita niya ang ngiti ni Goyong nang tanungin niyang, “At alam na alam mo kung ano ang gusto ko?”

“Sa dami ng nasubukan mo? Hindi ko na din sigurado.” Minulat niya ang kanyang mga mata. “Pero kung pang-seryosohan…sana ito. Sana ako.”

Unti-unting nabura ang ngiti sa mukha ni Goyong, at biglang siya naman ang hindi makatingin ng diretso. “Rusca…sa totoo lang, hindi ko pa alam kung ano talaga ang tipo ko. At alam mong…hindi pa ako marunong kung paano makipagseryosohan.” Bumalik ang kamay niya sa balikat ni Rusca, parang nahihiya, parang nanghihingi ng paumanhin. “Ang alam ko lang ay ngayon, gusto kita. Ayaw kong kalimutan ka balang-araw. At kung ito ang paraan para hindi ka mawala, gusto kong matuto. Gusto kong matutunang gustuhin ka…ng ikaw lang.”

Babawiin na sana niya yung kamay niya pero pinigilan siya ni Rusca. Inipit niya ang kamay ni Goyong sa pagitan ng kanyang pisngi at balikat. Mainit at makinis ang kamay ni Goyong sa ilalim ng kanyang pisngi, at dahan-dahan, parang hindi pa siya lubos na makapaniwalang totoong nangyayari ito, itinungo ni Rusca ang kanyang ulo at nilapat ang kanyang labi sa palad ni Goyong.

Marahang hinaplos ni Goyong ang pisngi niya. Pinagmasdan ni Rusca ang mukha ni Goyong, kabado sa kanyang reaksyon sa biglang paghalik niya sa kamay nito, at mabilis na nabatid na kaya di siya matingnan ni Goyong sa mata ay dahil nakatutok ang mata nito sa kanyang labi.

Pumikit si Rusca. Nanigas yata ang buong katawan niya; ang daliri niya lang sa gitara ang gumagalaw, lumilikha ng mga notang nababagay sa emosyong nagdadala sa kanya. Naramdaman pero hindi niya nakita ang paglapit ni Goyong, hanggang sa naglapat ang kanilang mga noo at naghalo ang kanilang mga hininga.

Bahagyang nilingon ni Rusca si Garci, kahit alam niyang malalim na ang tulog nito sa tumba-tumba. “Baka magising siya.”

“Di yan,” nakangiting sagot ni Goyong, at siya naman ngayon ang pumikit.

May ilang segundong katahimikan na walang ibang madidinig sa sala kung hindi ang mahinang tunog ng gitara.

At matapos ang isang sandaling kasing-haba ng isang malalim na hinga, pati iyon ay nahimlay sa katahimikan. //

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST GAY FIC! FIRST TAGALOG FIC! FIRST FIC WITH PLOT!
> 
> If you have read up to this point, thank you for spending n minutes of your life on my firstborn. Pagpalain ka.
> 
> Shout-out to Jayne and Anlo for the headcanon that started this, to Luisa for being my sounding board, Sir Joem Antonio for teaching me how to structure a story, and my high school Filipino teacher for being the first to believe I could write worth a damn in two languages. <3


End file.
